


Teeth

by d__T



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Cannibalism, Citadel death rituals sorta, Death, Gen, oc war boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A body is salvaged and a body is honored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

They brought him in on a captured Buzzard vehicle, charred corpse draped across the hood spikes.

They brought him in, slowly leaking out across the hood of a car the color of bloodsoaked sand.

They brought him in, and spoke in awed tones of how he’d jumped clear through the gap where the windshield should have been and missed the spikes on the hood. They spoke of how he’d slaughtered the occupants with his knife and his teeth and taken the car alive. They spoke of how a sharpshot Buzzard had killed him, put something large calibre through his arm and his chest, his last exhale through the hole rather than his throat and that he was _WITNESSED_.

The words are silent in Whisper’s ears. That’s Rend there on the hood, that’s their older brother laid bonelessly on the spikes, that’s their mentor with a gaping hole in his scarred chest, that’s the closest thing to a friend they’d had with his eye glassy and motionless.

The world is silent, drowned out by the white noise in Whisper’s mind. Nothing left to do now, but step forward and hoist his body off the spikes and drag ~~him~~ it a little distance away from the others. Objectively, Whisper knows that he will be recycled, like all useful parts are. But not yet.

They lay him out on the floor, straighten his limbs out, close his eye. There’s no ritual for this, the desert-dead usually don’t come back, and the ones that do are skinned and fed to the farms, just like anyone else who dies in the Citadel. They pause, uncertain, and then they’re suddenly aware of their teeth, the ones Rend had helped sharpen. His first gift to them, and suddenly they know exactly what needs to be done.

His knife is gone, missing from its sheath among his crossed belts. The smaller one is still there though, hidden safely in a pocket and, like everything about Rend, it’s made for cutting meat. They bring the blade to their lips, kiss it just above the hilt and click their sharpened incisors against it in respect. Then, to work, _to honor_.

Blood oozes up around the point of the blade, dripping thickly down his arm from the deep gash Whisper is cutting into it. Soon, a second deep slice is placed next to the first, and then they sink their fingers deep into the meat of his arm and slice the strip free.

Knife left to rest in the divot of his chest, they tip their head back to lick the blood off the chunk of their friend before swallowing it down.

The meat is warm in their stomach, although it rests uneasily. He’ll live on forever, or at least another couple years but it settles in as Whisper cleans the knife on his pants: he’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Rend is [Jasper's.](http://jasperisafanboy.tumblr.com/post/119241144103/so-i-saw-the-new-mad-max-flick-today-and-tbh-it)
> 
> Rend is a couple of years older than Whisper: about 19 and 15 respectively.


End file.
